


Make The Clock Reverse

by bellamyisinlovewithclarke13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is for Tiny Tate, Timeless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyisinlovewithclarke13/pseuds/bellamyisinlovewithclarke13
Summary: The Timeless AU no one asked for? Because I'm obsessed?





	Make The Clock Reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_my_clarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_my_clarke/gifts).



> this is for Tate's birthday because I love her very very much
> 
> title is from Tangled's Healing Song 
> 
> (this wasn't edited yet there's probably 2948 grammar mistakes i'm sorry i'll fix it later i just have to post it now so Tate can see)

Travelling through time had always been a fantasy for Bellamy. What kind of historian wouldn’t want a chance to meet the people they read about.

Actually doing it though, was another story.

At first, the only bad sides were uncomfortable clothes and the total absence of technology. Now, it was impossible to go on a mission without thinking about the changes they would do back home. Everyone who died too soon or too late was changing history in ways no one could predict.

Still, he was glad he took that first trip to the Hindenburg. His sister might have never existed because of it, but at least he remembered her. No one would be looking for Octavia if he hadn’t follow when Dante jumped in the past with the Mothership. She would just be gone.

Taking a deep breath, Bellamy leaned into his seat in the Lifeboat. He felt Clarke’s hand on his chest as she finished buckling him up.

“You okay?”

He nodded. Octavia would come back. She had to.

\---

Meeting Bonnie and Clyde was surreal. They were the kind of people who didn’t sound real when you read about them in history books. In person, it was like meeting characters from a movie.

“What are you two doing here?” asked Bonnie.

“You never heard of Bellamy and Clarke? What a shame.” Clarke smirked at the criminals before getting her gun out of her jacket. She let it hang loose from her finger. “We might not be as famous as Bonnie and Clyde but we’re pretty good.”

Bonnie walked closer to Clarke. She smiled and opened her mouth, ready to talk but a call from outside interrupted her.

“That’s the police, we should go,” Clyde said. He glanced at the door before turning back to the others. “What do you say about teaming up?”

“Let’s make a run for it.”

Gunshots flew through the air while they run to the car. Bellamy reached the driver’s side first and tried to get it started with no success. Clarke pushed him to the passenger’s seat and shoved her gun to his chest.

Bellamy didn’t want to shot. He wasn’t one for violence, that was Clarke’s job. Luckily, Bonnie and Clyde reached the car as the same time Clarke managed to hot-wire the car and off they went.

Clarke was speeding in the crowded streets, thankful signalization was still minimum and that she could get away with not stopping at every corner. Bellamy leaned in, speaking low to make sure the criminals wouldn’t overhear.

“What about Miller?”

“He’ll join us at the Lifeboat like we agreed. We don’t have time to get behind bars and lose Dante. God knows why he came here and we have to figure out so I can kill him and go home,” replied Clarke in the same tone.

“And get O back.”

“Yeah. And get your sister back.”

“Hey lovebirds.” Bellamy jerked back in his seat getting as far as he could from Clarke. “No need to hide from us,” Clyde chuckled. “We have a safe space close to here.”

\---

Anyone who said Bonnie and Clyde’s story had been romanticized had been wrong. They truly were in love. Bellamy had rarely seen two people looking at each other that way.

Maybe the adrenaline of robbing banks had to do with it but they weren’t faking.

They spent the entire night getting drunk and telling Bellamy and Clarke stories about their criminals adventures. Clarke was better at those kind of things. She told them a trick of two of hers. How she get the car to start back in the village or a story about how she managed to open a prison’s door with the wire in her bra. They didn’t have to know that this story came from another timeline.

“That’s quite a girl you get there, Bellamy.” Clyde smiled. He took a long sip from his whiskey and pulled Bonnie closer to him.

“You learn a thing or two on the field.”

“The field you say?” Clyde’s hand dropped from Bonnie’s waist to his gun. “The Great War was too long ago for you to even think about fighting it. And it’s not like you could have fight in it.”

Fuck. Clarke turned to Bellamy her eyes full of panic. She knew her US war history obviously but she wasn’t good enough to remember any war that could’ve happened somewhere in the 1920s.

“Oh, yeah obviously,” Bellamy cut in. “Her brother helped in Russia in 1921 and she went along that’s it.”

Bellamy swallowed hard. Hopefully they wouldn’t ask more question and didn’t know enough about the Polish-Soviet war to know how unlikely it was so Clarke to have been there. Clyde stared into Bellamy’s eyes like he wanted to burn his brain through them.

“Oh boys, enough war stuff, what about the story of how you get engaged.”

“We aren’t -” Clarke started flustered.

“Oh come on, honey, this ring isn’t there by mistake. And that’s quite a rock! He must love you a whole lot!”

Bonnie got off of Clyde’s side just long enough to take Clarke’s hand in hers. She touched the ring lightly before turning her hand in different directions to make the diamond catch the light. She cuddled back into her fiancé’s side and smile sweetly at Clarke.

Bellamy launched himself into some made up story of how he proposed to her after a robbery that had almost end in him losing her.

Stupid ring. She knew she should’ve get rid of it. It’s not like she knew how it had gotten there. She had come back from a mission and had found it on her bedside table. Her mother has insisted she wore it. Clarke pushed the memory to the back of her brain. She’d have time to figure it out later. Now they had to convince Bonnie and Clyde they were an happy couple and finish the mission.

“I guess the adrenaline of the day plus the realization she could’ve died right there just…” Bellamy trailed off. “I had to make sure she’d knew how much she meant to me.”

Bellamy looked up at Clarke with a soft smile. For a short moment he saw the uneasiness in Clarke’s blue eyes. But Clyde made a rough noise with his throat and the embarrassment was replaced by determination.

In a second, his partner’s lips were on his. Bellamy felt her hand curled around his jaw, her thumb slowly rubbing his beard. He let himself reach out for her waist. It wasn’t a very comfortable situation. Both because he was kissing one of his coworker and because he could feel fucking Bonnie and Clyde staring at them.

Clarke pulled away, too soon for his liking. She pulled away slowly and her face had never looked so relaxed.

“He got me the ring the next day, didn’t you… sweetheart?” Clarke hesitated for a second on the last word. She bit her lower lip nervously. Hopefully the two criminals would see it as flirting or something, Bellamy thought.

“Anything for my babydoll.” He winked at Clarke. She rolled her eyes.

\---

Bellamy found Clarke in the clothing racks. She was carrying the dress and the shoes she had been wearing on the mission. He walked to her.

“Hey.”

Clarke turned to face him. She gave a small shy smile.

“Hey.”

An awkward silence filled the room. The only thing in Bellamy’s mind was the kiss. Her lips so soft under his. Maybe faking a relationship had been the only way to keep their cover back in 1934 but now Bellamy could only see the desire the kiss at create. Or maybe it had been there before, without his knowing.

He was about to say something, something stupid probably. About how he wanted to take Clarke out for dinner. But Clarke found her courage quicker than he did and broke the silence.

“About that kiss… hum… I was scared Bonnie and Clyde wouldn’t believe we actually were married if we didn’t kiss after talking about… You know… Our engagement.” She let out a nervous snort and looked up to him through her eyelashes.

“Yeah, yeah no. That makes sense. Smart. Our cover was important. Yeah.”

“Bellamy and Clarke, right?” Clarke smiled.

“Right.”

They stared at each other for a moment. The air was filled with some kind of energy. Like, in that moment, everything was possible. Bellamy wanted nothing more than to close the distance and kiss Clarke senseless. And, in this moment, it felt like Clarke wanted the same thing.

Clarke’s eyes fell to his lips and her mouth opened with a soft sigh.

“Bellamy --”

“Hey guys! You can give me these I’ll take care of them,” one of Kane’s assistant said, way too loudly, as he walked into the room.

Jasper took the clothes from their arms, oblivious to the moment he had broke. He was only there for a minute before he left to do God knows what to prepare the next trip.

Bellamy twisted in place, uncomfortable.

“I guess I should go. See you later, baby doll.”

“Later, sweetheart,” Clarke chuckled.

They both turned to leave. Clarke following Jasper, probably to go check on Miller. Or spy on him and Monty, the scientist in charge of the computers while they were travelling. And Bellamy to the other door, the one that would lead him outside, to this lonely present.

He could go back to his apartment. To his empty apartment. Where he’d spend the night reading about how Bonnie and Clyde died in this timeline and pretending his sister was sleeping in her bedroom.

Or.

He turned around and ran to Clarke.

Bellamy grabbed her arm and spun her around. He hold her, his arms around her waist, lighting her on the tip of her toes, for a moment, looking at her face. Looking for the same want he had seen a minute ago. And, to Bellamy greatest joy, there it was. 

Clarke’s blue eyes were impossibly dark, her lips slightly parted. Bellamy could feel her breath, soft on his own mouth.

He whispered her name.

In the end, it was Clarke who get the courage to take the final step. Figure the soldier would have more guts than the historian. She had had the courage earlier, but this was different, this was real. Clarke closed the gap between them and Bellamy could only sigh happily into her mouth and let her take the lead.

She pushed him back until he bumped into one of the clothing rack. Laughter bubbled in his throat and he had to pull away from Clarke. It only last one second before she kissed him again.

Time travelling might have changed his life in some horrible ways but he got Clarke out of it. And she was one hell of a kisser. The next missions were going to be very good.

**Author's Note:**

> pls watch Timeless but also don't because it ruined my life
> 
> Lucy and Wyatt are basically blarke yall


End file.
